


Gift Exchange 2018

by curl



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: First time seeing snow, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curl/pseuds/curl
Summary: Ben takes the Core 4 out on their first snow day and Jay and Carlos are in love.
Relationships: Jay/Carlos de Vil
Kudos: 20





	Gift Exchange 2018

**Author's Note:**

> this was my entry for the descendants holiday gift exchange 2018 but i never posted it here.

Jay and Carlos were inseparable and everyone knew it. After all, they didn't make a secret out of it. Ever since they learned that love was something to be celebrated instead of shunned, they had slowly begun to let themselves be guided by their hearts.   
And their hearts guided them towards each other.

There was no snow on the Isle of the Lost. On the colder days, the best they got was depressing grey slush.  
Needless to say, when the VK's woke up one December morning and everything was covered in a fluffy white blanket, they were eager to try out all the activities their new friends had told them so fondly about.  
Of course Ben immediately offered to accompany them and so he brought them to a wide field by a forest that hadn't been visited by humans since the snow had fallen. Only some animals had left their footprints here and there.

„So, what do you want to do first?“, Ben asked, but before anyone could respond, he was hit in the chest by a snowball.   
All eyes turned to Mal, who covered her mouth with her hands to keep herself from laughing.  
„Oh, it's on,“ Ben said and grabbed a handful of snow.  
When Jay shot a glance at Carlos, he was already holding as much snow as he could fit into his hands and looked at Evie with a mischievous smirk.   
Evie gasped when she was hit, staring down at her snow-cowered coat for a moment before bending down to make a snowball of her own.  
As she was about to throw it, Carlos jumped to hide behind Jay, who took the hit in his stead.  
„In the face? You're playing dirty,“ Jay complained, albeit with a playful undertone, as he wiped off the snow with his hand.  
„In my defense, I was aiming at Carlos' face,“ Evie replied.  
Carlos, who was still clinging to Jay's arms, peeked over Jay's shoulder to stick his tongue out at her.  
Jay and Carlos were always staying close to each other when they got the chance, so Carlos holding onto him like that was nothing new to him, but whenever Carlos came so close without giving it a second thought, it still caused warmth to spread in Jay's belly every single time.

After their snowball fight, after making snow angels, and after building a big snowman, they were starting to get cold, but Ben insisted on showing them one last thing before heading back and led them into the forest.  
As it often did, Carlos' hand found its way into Jay's. Carlos turned his head to give Jay a smile, but didn't say anything.  
Jay had long understood that what he was feeling for Carlos was love. When he learned how to open his heart, Carlos was the first person to get a place in it.  
On top of that, he could feel that it was mutual, but the ways of the Isle were not easy to shake off. Once they kissed, once they said out loud how much they loved each other, there was no going back.  
With every passing day, however, Jay became more and more certain that if he crossed that line with Carlos, everything would be okay.

„Wait, is this where we had our first date?“, Mal asked, and just as she had finished, the lake came into their view.  
„It's magical!“, Evie remarked as they let their eyes wander over the scene before them.  
The water was completely still, covered by a layer of ice, and the waterfall was only a mere trickle between thick icicles.  
Before Ben could caution them to watch their step, Jay and Carlos were already racing down, half running, half slipping.  
„Do you think we can stand on it?“, Carlos asked when they reached the bank of the lake.  
„Only one way to find out,“ Jay replied and put a foot onto the ice. Slowly, he shifted his weight to test if it would hold him, before stepping onto the ice completely.  
„I don't think that's a good idea,“ Ben said when they were in speaking distance, but Jay had already taken a few more steps away from the bank.  
„It's fine, see?“, Jay responded and turned around to show them that the ice was stable enough.  
Carlos took his word for it and started shuffling towards him, tongue sticking out in concentration.  
„Be careful!“, Evie called out when Jay all but had to catch Carlos in his arms.

Carlos stood up properly, though he didn't let go of Jay, and met his gaze. „This is so cool!“, he said in an excited whisper.  
The way Carlos was looking at him briefly knocked the air out of his lungs and he didn't say anything.  
Carlos' bright smile turned into a softer one, and for a few moments they were just standing there, looking into each other's eyes.   
Carefully, Jay placed a hand on Carlos' cheek, his heart beating faster by the second.  
He didn't care that they weren't alone. He had never said a word to them about how he felt for Carlos, but he knew that they knew. Everyone knew.  
Giving himself up to someone else completely and voluntarily was scaring him more than he would have liked to admit, but then and there he knew the time to do so had come.

As he leaned in, he took a small step towards Carlos, but they both froze when they heard the ice crack.  
„Oh no,“ Carlos whispered and for a few seconds, neither of them dared to move.  
„Is everything okay?“, Ben called out to them.  
Over Carlos' shoulder, Jay looked at Ben and responded, „Turns out we're too heavy after all.“  
„You have to get off!“, Mal urged.  
Carlos took a deep breath and started to turn around slowly, barely lifting his feet, but the cracks just kept getting bigger and bigger under their feet.  
„We're not gonna make it, Jay,“ Carlos said with resignation in his voice.  
„It's gonna be fine, I promise,“ Jay answered. He didn't necessarily mean the ice, but he was certain that they would be fine, no matter what.  
As soon as Carlos tried to take another step, the ice gave in and they both landed in the freezing water with a splash.  
Luckily, the water barely went up to their hips and they were able to reach the land fairly quickly, where their friends helped them climb out.  
„Let's get you home immediately before you get sick,“ Ben said.  
Although soaking wet and shivering furiously, Jay and Carlos couldn't help but smile at each other.

Back at Auradon Prep, they took a hot shower and put on their coziest clothes before they went over to the girls' room to hog the floor in front of their fireplace.  
Jay had already taken a seat while Carlos snatched a fuzzy blanket from Evie's bed and joined him, throwing the blanket over the both of them.  
Instead of snuggling up to him as Jay expected, Carlos was facing him, looking at him expectantly, and Jay turned to meet his gaze.  
A nervous smile formed on Carlos' lips. „I.. I didn't get to say it earlier, because, you know..“ When he spoke on, he lowered his voice, although he probably didn't care that the others could still hear him. „I love you.“  
Jay knew what Carlos was going to say, yet his heart still skipped a beat. He brought a hand up to Carlos' face and slowly stroked his cheek with his thumb. „I love you too.“  
Chuckling softly, Carlos leaned into the touch. „I know.“  
Jay pulled him closer and when their lips finally met, it was as though they had done it a milion times before.

Just like that, they turned their backs on the Isle for good, and it was surprisingly easy.


End file.
